victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Rodré
Rodré is the friendship and romantic pairing of Robbie Shapiro and André Harris (Ro/bbie and An/'dré'). The two are best friends and André is usually always there for Robbie whenever he has a problem. They are always helping each other all the time like brothers even though they're not. Rodre Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *André told Robbie and Rex to "be cool". 'The Bird Scene' *Robbie and André help Tori with her books. *Robbie and André both take a ballet class to try and impress girls. *Robbie doesn't get it when André tells him why he's taking ballet hinting that he might not think of girls in that way. *André knew that salsa gives Robbie stomachaches and nightmares. *After ballet class, Robbie and André were both in pain. 'Stage Fighting' *When Trina sprays Robbie with milk, André awkwardly looks at Robbie. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Robbie asks André to do the review of his show saying he is a good writer. *Robbie tells André that he's gone through puberty faster than he has, and therefore, Trina will have a harder time "killing him." *André laughs at the idea and instead messes with his phone and makes Robbie's head big. Later on André makes his own head big in Wi-Fi in the Sky. *When Trina threatens Robbie about his review on her show, André helps him out. *André laughs at Robbie when he's trying to get unstuck but ruins his Canadian sweater. *André makes Robbie pay him $10 but then doubles it to $20, so Robbie gives him 2 $10's. 'Robarazzi' *Robbie gossips about André on his Robarazzi blog, thinking he has a ketchup problem. *André tells Robbie that he does not have a ketchup problem. *André throws Robbie's backpack on the ground. *André, along with Beck, were seen running out of the locker room with Robbie's clothes. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *André makes his head big when playing with the effects. André also did that to Robbie before in Jade Dumps Beck. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *When Robbie cried "That's a foul!" André says "You're a foul!" then starts poking him in the stomach. *According to Robbie, André is firm and developed. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *André feels Robbie's smooth foot. 'Rex Dies' *Robbie and André sit together at lunch. *André wasn't very surprised seeing Trina, Tori, and Cat making themselves cry, but when Robbie made himself cry, André was surprised. *André and Robbie do a play together while the others (except Trina, who was absent for most of the episode) take Rex to the hospital. *Robbie was seen pulling André to the hospital. *Also, when Robbie pulls André to the hospital, you can see Robbie holding André's hand. *Before André leaves, he pats Robbie on the back. 'The Diddly-Bops' *When André asks what song everyone should write, Robbie sings his broken glass song to him and Tori. *Robbie tries to cheer up André when he loses his record lable. *Robbie is seen in the crowd cheering at André's song. 'Wok Star' *André and Robbie were at the restaurant with Tori. *When Rex jokes about Robbie never being loved by a woman, André looks unamused, but Tori laughs. *When Rex thought it was funny how Cat's character drowns in her own tears, André says "You're sick, Rex". Although it could've been Robbie, André only blames Rex. *Robbie said that he texted André to come as a fake celebrity. Season 2 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *When Robbie asks what's wrong with himself, André tells him there are a lot of things, but only points out that Robbie is a little awkward. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Robbie and André sit/stand together in almost every scene. *Both Robbie and André try to search for "pee minder", something Tori made up. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *When Robbie came back beaten up, André looked terrified. *Robbie does NOT listen to Tori when he has to search for the least popular ice cream flavour, but when André tells him to, Robbie listens to him. *At the beginning of the episode, André sits next to Robbie. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *When Tori tells André, Robbie, and Cat about how the "person who works for Lady Gaga" wants backup singers and dance rs, André and Robbie get excited and softly slap each other's chests and arms. *André visits Robbie at the hospital. *When Lane tells everyone that Robbie is at the hospital, André was very worried and asked if Robbie was going to be okay. *Andre was the only one who wanted to know about how Robbie is going to feel better. 'Prom Wrecker' *Robbie runs up to André, about to tell him something, but André's kiss-obsessed girlfriend hijacks his attention before Robbie can speak. *When he sees André and Sherry kissing, Robbie says that he feels uncomfortable. *Robbie becomes bummed and hurt after seeing André and Sherry kissing, was he jealous?! TheSlap.com Hints * On André's page on theSlap, Robbie invites him over to his house to play poker and he accepts. *Robbie texted André a picture of him and his grandma and André put it on The Slap. *Robbie posts a picture of André holding two bottles saying "this must be how André stays in shape." *Rex posted a picture of Robbie and André biting on Rex's arms. *When Robbie complained about Rex prank-calling him, André replies. **Robbie: Rex keeps prank calling me. It's getting annoying. **André: How is that even possible? * André posts a comment on his board that Robbie tried to fist bump him, but André says that fist bumps aren't cool anymore. He also says that he means no offense to Robbie. *Robbie posts a video of Rex singing André's song, Song2You. When Rex says "I'm gonna sing it better", Robbie says "That's a little rude!". Robbie was defending André. *In a picture in the "Ice Cream for Ke$ha" gallery, André says that Robbie, when he was beaten up, looked better than when he got beat up by Squirrel Scouts, meaning he knew about Robbie getting hurt another time else. Also, André even named the photo "Poor Rob", meaning he felt bad for him. *In a picture in the "Tori Gets Stuck" gallery, it shows Robbie having his head covered by his blanket. Everyone else in the picture frowned about it, except André, who seems to be enjoying it. Fan Fictions *I Know by hup123hup123slapslap *Insecurities by hup123hup123slapslap Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendship Category:Relationship Moments